


His World

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen, Isshin is a bad parent, Just something random, Mildly depressed character, OOC, Post TYBW, Rain, alternative universe, can’t change my mind, cuz it won’t stop raining here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Ichigo watches the rain fall.Phone fic. No beta.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Yuzu & Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo & Zangetsu & Hollow Ichigo
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Kudos: 73





	His World

**Author's Note:**

> Should be working on my demon AU...  
> But it won’t stop raining here! So have this.
> 
> Enjoy.

He sat and watched the rain droplets form on his bedroom window. It was a downpour in late October; standing water on the streets, almost to the sidewalks. Their garage had flooded last night because it sat lower than the drive.

He watched people race home, umbrellas held tight feet splashing in puddles, pant legs soaked to their knees.

Was it ever going to stop? This had been the fourth day it’s been raining nonstop and the weather says another week of rain coming in.

Ichigo huffed a stray lock of hair out of his eye. Feeling both his sisters reiatsu downstairs, though one weaker than the other, made him smile a bit.

He got up and sighed, grabbed his badge and pushed his soul from his body. He tucked himself in bed so he’d stay warm while he was gone.

A blast of cold air hit him once he opened his window. Stray rain soaking the windows frame. He stepped up on the pine and took off, both Zangetsu on his back and hip.

_**“Where we goin’?”** _

_Dunno. Just wanted out of the house._

The walls felt like they were closing in on him.

Zangetsu materialized beside him once he stopped atop a building in the city.

 **“If yer tired of rain why not go to Hueco Mundo?”** Zangetsu asked his wielder.

Ichigo shook his head and sat with feet dangling on the skyscrapers edge. “I don’t mind rain...it’s just the feelings it brings I don’t like.” All he saw whenever it rains is a little girl on a riverbank. His mothers still cooling form over him. Rukia turning her back on him. His fathers goodbye...

He sucked in a breath of cold fall air.

“You ever gonna teach me resurrection?”

Zangetsu tsked and stand beside him. **“Ya already know it. But, are ya really ready to give up yer heart?”**

Ichigo thought on it for awhile. Did he ever have a heart? His baby sisters were his heart. It stopped beating on that rainy night by the river.

“Maybe later.” He finally replied.

Neither of them were soaked. Being a spirit had its perks. Or maybe it was his reiatsu making a barrier for them to keep dry?

Zangetsu grabbed his wielders hand and laced their fingers together.

Ichigo leaned over and rested his head on his hollows shoulder.

**_“When the time is right you’ll be able to use all our power.”_ **

“But not now.” Ichigo finished out loud.

-

The duo Sonido-ed home in time for dinner. He slipped back into his body as Yuzu opened his door, saying dinner was ready and the movie was in.

Ichigo said he’d be down in a bit.

They didn’t eat at the table anymore. Nobody talked about it.

Instead, they sit on the couch that hardly got broken in; some low budget romcon playing on their new flat screen Ichigo bought for the twins and ate together peacefully. 

Just the three of them. Ichigo in the middle with Yuzu on the right (so she could get up faster for the kitchen when she baked) and Karin on the left.

Of course Kon sat with them now that both teens knew of Ichigo’s second life.

Soon the movie ended and both younger teens fell asleep on Ichigo’s shoulders. Today had been busy for all of them.

He leaned his head back and dozed off, content and warm. Safe.

His sisters were his world.

-

Outside, the rain stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
